<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You by msgilliana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537619">Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana'>msgilliana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, geriatric pregnancy, jakob being comforting as always, jealous jean, lamaze class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamaze, jealous Jean, and a comforting Jakob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for the prompt, anon! I'm SO sorry it took me this long!</p><p>Unbeta'd :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, I want the moms to practice the breathing exercises we discussed. I want partners to help in providing comfort. I’ll be walking around to check up on you.” The Lamaze instructor started to walk around the room while Jean and Jakob tried to find the best position for the exercise.</p><p>“Why don’t you lean onto me?” Jakob suggested.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m huge, just so you know if my weight puts you off.”</p><p>“You are pregnant with our child, Jean. You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Jean blushed as she leaned her back onto Jakob’s chest and sat with him. He placed his large hands on her expanding stomach and she placed her on top. Slowly inhaling and exhaling, she could feel their child move and kick in her belly. Smiling, she continued her breathing, comforted by Jakob’s presence.</p><p>Telling the man she loved that she was pregnant with a baby they weren’t supposed to be able to have turned out to be more difficult than expected. First, she had to come to terms with the thought of actually being pregnant. Then, she weighed her options. Adoption was out of the question, and she considered abortion, but when she had gone to the supermarket and saw a woman holding a baby that smiled and laughed as she made faces, she knew she wanted another chance. Once she made her decision, Jean had to mentally prepare herself for telling the father of her child she was pregnant and keeping it. And so, two weeks after the play, she gathered the courage and drove to his home. They hadn’t spoken or even seen each other since then, and she knew she needed to change some things about herself in order to start a relationship with him again, but she was willing. She loved him so much it hurt, and she had shed enough tears due to waking up alone. </p><p>The news had been a shock, as she had suspected. The point of getting a vasectomy was so you <em> didn’t </em>get anyone pregnant. After he found out he was to be a father again, Jakob was silent. For several minutes. Jean was growing more nauseated by the minute and just wanted him to say something. Her nausea had won, though, and she rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach. During the time she spent huddled over the toilet, Jakob had walked in, wet a washcloth, and squatted down behind her, placing the cool, damp washcloth on the back of her neck. He held her hair back as another wave passed through and reached around to gently dab her forehead. Jean determined she was finished and slowly stood up with Jakob following, flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out with water. She washed her hands and dried them with a towel, not missing the look Jakob gave her. Turning around, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him nervously.</p><p>“I want to be there for you, Jean. For you and the baby. I want to be a father again.”</p><p>They had both cried tears of joy and whispered promises to each other. If they wanted to do this, they needed to commit to themselves and each other. Jakob would be more mindful of where he would put his “things,” and Jean would work on effective communication and intimacy. They were having a baby, and they deserved to have two parents.</p><p>Before they knew it, the class was over and couples were packing to leave. However, a few younger women made their way over to Jakob. </p><p>“Oh, hello,” he greeted, surprised.</p><p>“We’re so sorry to bother you, but we just think it’s <em> so </em>amazing you’re willing to be a father,” a brunette-haired woman said. </p><p>Jean was struggling to contain her jealousy. She cocked an eyebrow at the women, but continued to put their things away to leave. </p><p>“Oh?...” Jakob said. </p><p>“I mean, it must have been a shock to find out you were going to be a dad. My husband’s only twenty-five and I think he’s going to be run ragged,” another woman spoke. </p><p>“I assure you ladies, I am very happy to be a father again.”</p><p>“<em>A</em><em>gain</em>? Oh my god,” the third woman whispered. "That's amazing."</p><p>“Yes, <em> again </em> .” Jean stepped forward, running her hand along the length of her expanding belly as if to say <em> this is </em> our <em> baby. </em></p><p>“Jean…” Jakob whispered. </p><p>She knew her actions were somewhat immature, but dammit she was growing this child! The child she and Jakob made together without the interference of women who flirted with her man.</p><p>The women laughed nervously before turning back to Jakob. “Anyway, we just wanted to say you’re going to be a great dad.” The brunette woman placed a hand on Jakob’s bicep before she walked away with the others, and Jean could feel her blood boiling. </p><p>Jakob chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Jean’s purse and her pillow. When he looked up at her, he was met with a look on her face that was the angriest he had ever seen her.</p><p>“Are you alright, Jean?” he asked.</p><p>She just huffed and walked past him to the front door. Defeated, he followed her, catching up almost immediately due to her slow gait. they walked the rest of the way in silence until they got to the car. Jakob opened the door for her and she held her belly as she struggled to get in. After making sure she was settled and closing the door, he went to put their things in the backseat. He got in the driver seat and looked at her, waiting for her to speak. When it was obvious that she wasn’t, he started the car and began to drive.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.</p><p>She crossed her arms and exhaled loudly. “Are you serious?”</p><p>He looked at her with confusion and she put her head in her hands for a moment. </p><p>“Those women, they… they…”</p><p>“Partook in casual conversation?” he prompted.</p><p>“They were absolutely fawning over you!”</p><p>When the realization hit him, Jakob couldn’t help but laugh. However, his smile faded when he noticed tears forming in the corner of his lover’s eyes.</p><p>“Jean… are you... jealous?”</p><p>“Of course I am!” she admitted. “Those women are young and beautiful and have perfect hair and-“</p><p>“They’re not you,” Jakob interrupted, sensing that if he didn’t soon, she would start to hyperventilate. Her emotions had been extra sensitive in the third trimester, so he tread carefully and tried to prevent outbursts at all costs. </p><p>“... What?” Jean asked, sniffling.</p><p>“None of those women… are you. You are the only woman I have eyes for, Jean. I don’t care about them. <em> You </em>are the most beautiful woman to me, and you’re carrying our miracle child. My heart only has room for you and our family.”</p><p>Tears were now freely falling from her face. “Oh, Jakob.”</p><p>“Promise me you know I love you?”</p><p>She nodded her head as she wiped her eyes, running her hand along the expanse of her growing belly, physical proof of their union as partners. Jean wasn’t a fan of the terms “boyfriend” and “girlfriend.” She felt it was infantilizing and they were in their fifties, for God’s sake. Jakob didn’t mind either way but used the term “partner” if ever prompted in her presence. </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He looked over at her and used his thumb to wipe away stray tears. Putting his hand back at ten and two, he looked back at her and they smiled at each other. Jean soon drifted off, carrying and growing a tiny human taking most of her energy these days. Once they got home, he gently tapped her shoulder to wake her. After helping her out of the car and down the path to the front door, he gave her small kisses on her cheek, lips, and neck.</p><p>“What’s this for?” Jean asked, surprised.</p><p>Jakob placed his hands on her belly, gently rubbing before taking her hands in his. “I just want you to know there is no one else. There is only you, Jean.” He took one hand and cupped her jaw. </p><p>“I know. I just… let my emotions get the best of me.”</p><p>“You’re carrying our child. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. Promise you won't get jealous if other women talk to me, okay? I only love you.”</p><p>“I will, I promise.” Jean sighed and smiled softly at her lover.</p><p>Jakob kissed her forehead and then her lips, moving his other hand so both hands were cupping her jaw. “Good. Now, where are the kids?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>